Haunters of the Trapeze
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: Danny raced out of his train car and looked around desperately for his twin or his parents. He ran around the entire complex but found no one. As he neared the entrance, he gasped in shock when he saw a dozen police cruisers and a van. Men were loading gurneys with body bags into the van. DEDICATED TO ALIEN WHO WRITES GOOD STUFF. TWO-SHOT.
1. How the Story Began

Ch.1: How the Story Began

Danny and Dick played with their two favorite toys on the ground as their parents worked. Dick had his stuffed elephant Peanut. Danny played with his tiger statuette. Both were very engrossed in the game they were playing.

John and Mary tinkered with the Ghost Portal they were making. They'd been working on it for years, taking their time. The paranormal was really only a hobby compared to their friend's career in ghost hunting. The Fenton's surpassed their knowledge by far.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, Mary smiled at her twins. They were identical; messy black hair, sapphire blue eyes, thin but strong frames.

_BE-BEEP. BE-BEEP. BE-BEEP._

John put his screw-driver down and wiped his forehead clean of the sheet of sweat that had gathered there. "Alright boys, time for rehearsal."

The twins 'awed' in dismay.

"But we haven't finished our game!" Danny whined, casting pleading eyes up at his father. Dick watered his eyes for good measure. "Can we finish?"

"PWEASE?" The two boys pleaded, batting their eyes innocently.

Mary chuckled as she, too, set down her tools. She and her husband looked at each from the corners of their eyes before staring back down at their twins, who were still giving them the pouty-face.

"You have five minutes and then you have to meet us at the center ring, understood?" John said firmly but gently, as he set the alarm for five minutes. Both boys gasped in delight and shouted a few 'thank you-s' before turning back to their game.

The parents laughed quietly before leaving the train-car and walking to the center ring.

As fast as they could, the two boys rushed the game and ended just as the alarm went off. The two boys trotted over to the table to turn off the alarm. The only problem was that they couldn't reach the top.

After a few minutes of failed jumping, Dick finally stood on Danny's shoulders, reached over the side of the table, and turned off the alarm. The younger-by-ten-minutes boy jumped off his twin's shoulders and the two, giggling, raced out of the train-car.

As they passed Jack Haly's car, Danny tripped and sent him and his brother sprawling across the dirt ground.

Danny pushed himself up on his elbows and looked up. Dick stared down at him.

The twins were both lying on their bellies. Dick landed on top of Danny though and pinned him to the floor.

The two, after a second of looking at the other, giggled uncontrollably. Dick pushed Danny's shoulder playfully. "Nice going, Danny!"

"Nice going, Dick!" Danny mocked, sticking out his tongue.

The two abruptly stopped laughing when they heard a slam inside Jack Haly's car.

"You heard me! Get out! I run an honest business here! I don't pay thieves like you protection money!"

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes. Dick leaned close to his brother's ear and whispered "I wonder why Mr. Haly's mad…"

A man was pushed from the train car, out through the door, nearly tripping over the two boys on the ground in the process. Jack glared at the man heatedly. The younger of the adults held up his hands in surrender. "It's insurance, Mr. Haly... Accidents happen… You can't just run a business without insurance…"

The twins gasped quietly as Jack pulled out a bull-whip and hissed "Get off my property."

The man glared back at the ringmaster and began walking away, a scowl on his face. "Fine, fine! I tried to be reasonable but you don't want my services? Have it your way. Keep my number around though, old man. You're gonna be needing me, Tony Zucco, very soon."

Jack continued to scowl after the man, Tony Zucco. The ebony-haired twins cast nervous eyes at the ringmaster, who softened upon looking at them.

"Sorry you had to see that boys. Aren't you supposed to be rehearsing?" He asked them. The two, smiling small, nodded. Jack playfully gestured to the circus tent and said "Well, git goin."

The two boys laughed again before getting up and running for the circus ring.

Danny, who was known for being a little bit of a klutz, tripped again and landed painfully on his wrist. He cried out and his brother gasped in surprise.

Hearing their son's cries from the ring, Jack and Mary peeked out from the tent and quickly raced over to their baby.

"Oh no, Danny! Are you alright?" Mary asked, motherly instincts kicking in. She carefully picked the ebony-haired child up and cradled him.

Danny shook his head, looking at his twisted wrist.

John scooped the child from his wife's arms. "I'll take care of him. Get Dickie ready, alright?"

Mary nodded and placed a kiss on Danny's head before taking Dick's hand and leading him inside the tent.

John began carrying his older son back to the train car.

"Will I be able to perform?" Danny asked, sullenly. John grimaced at him. "I don't think so, kiddo."

The child let out a long whine.

* * *

"Sorry you can't perform tonight." Dick said, sad that his brother couldn't perform. Danny shrugged, looking at his wrist, which was placed carefully in a cast. "It's alright. I'll be able to do it again eventually."

The twin nodded and cast his eyes towards the Ghost Portal. He grinned and looked at his brother. "Hey Danny, wanna check out the portal?"

The older-by-ten-minutes child nodded. "Yeah!"

The two got up and headed over to the portal. They, as been told earlier in the day, tugged on their hazemat suits with some trouble. They were continuously falling on their backsides and Danny had trouble pulling his on because of his wrist.

After they suited up, they entered the portal, glancing at all the wires and panels.

John and Mary, after rehearsal, spent some more time working on the portal while their kid's watched and, occasionally, helped. It was family time for them.

Before leaving to go set up, the couple had finished the portal but had not turned it on. They had told the boys to not touch it for safety reasons. Had the twins been listening? Nope.

"It's a button! I wanna touch it!" Dick said, pointing at a small control panel in the side of the wall. Danny agreed and hoisted his brother up carefully on his shoulders. The younger of the two let out a long 'ooo' before pressing the green button.

_FLASH!_

_ "__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The portal shorted out for a split second, letting the two boys stumble out, before it erupted in green light and stayed on. The portal worked.

The two boys groaned, sitting up and holding their heads. They opened their eyes, looked at each other, and, promptly, screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" They screamed at each other. Their eyes went wide of the other. "What happened to _me_?! What happened to _you_?!"

The twins groaned at the synchronized yelling.

"Danny, your hair is white!"

"So is yours! And Dick, your eyes are green!"

"So are yours! And the whites of your suit are black and the blacks of your suit are white, Danny!"

"SO ARE YOURS, DICK!"

"What's going on?!" They yelled at each other. Quickly, they came to a decision.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

As the two got up off the floor, they changed back into their original appearances, black hair and blue eyes, and screamed. They ran faster towards the door and Dick grabbed the door first. He swung it open, accidently slamming it into Danny's head. The older twin groaned, holding his bruised head, and fell against the wall.

Dick continued screaming for his parents as he raced towards the brightly-lit circus tent, not noticing his downed brother. As he was nearing the entrance, he gasped at the sight of the retreating figure with a knife in his hand, the steel glinting in the moonlight.

This spiked his panic level as he entered the tent.

Dick found himself just a little too late to catch his parents as they climbed the ladder. He screamed at them to come down because he saw a weird man and that Danny and he looked weird now. They did not hear his pleas but caught sight of him and waved.

The ebony-haired child continued to scream until Jack came across him, asking what was wrong. Dick's story stumbled out of his mouth but half-way through there was a loud _snap_, gasps erupting from the crowd. The two looked up but-

_CR-R-RACK!_

_ "__MOMMY! DADDY!"_

* * *

Danny raced out of his train car and looked around desperately for his twin or his parents. He ran around the entire complex but found no one. As he neared the entrance, he gasped in shock when he saw a dozen police cruisers and a van. Men were loading gurneys with body bags into the van.

He ran up to an officer, begging to know where his parents were. When he got no answer in a two-second timeframe, he ran off and asked another. And another and another and another…

"Danny! Oh gosh, Danny! I can't believe we forgot about you!" Jack said, picking up the panicked child.

"Mr. Haly, what's going on?" Danny sobbed, clutching the shirt of the beloved ringmaster.

The next few minutes, Jack explained what happened. Danny screamed at the older man that it was a lie when the story was over and demanded to know what really happened. Jack merely hugged the child until he calmed into soft cries and small sniffles.

"The other kid's already been adopted out. What do we do with him?" Gordon asked the ringmaster while Danny continued to cry into Jack's shoulder. The older man merely sighed and said "We could ask Bruce if he's willing to adopt another."

"We'll take him."

Jack and Gordon turned to a couple, tears staining their faces. The woman had short, red hair while the man had salt-and-peppered black hair.

"And you would be?" Jack asked protectively.

"I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my husband, Jack. We were friends of the Grayson's and were planning to surprise them after the show because we hadn't seen them in years but…" The woman choked, holding a hand over her mouth. Her husband placed a hand over her shoulder and looked at the two sullenly. "All we want to do is help John and Mary's kid."

Jack let out a long sigh. Reluctantly, he mumbled a "Let's get the adoption papers…"

* * *

**I plan on posting the second chapter his weekend, after I do 50 Ways to Leave Your Lover. This story is also dedicated to my frikkin awesome follower, Alien Who Writes Good Stuff. Love that guy!**

**Kadzait: That's it? THAT'S IT?! You ain't gonna say nothing bout the story?**

**Nope. I'm too busy bracing myself for the yelling sure to come. *small, innocent grin***


	2. Unification

Ch.2: Unification

"Come on, guys! I did not just drag you across the US so you two could be lazy!" Danny complained, walking backwards so he could pull his two friends behind him. Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes at the ebony-haired boy.

"Danny, chill. We're here all weekend. The circus is open all weekend. I still don't understand why you wanna go in the first place." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. And why did you drag us across the US, to _Gotham City_ of all places, just to go to a circus?" Tucker asked.

Danny whined and continued to drag his two friends down the sidewalk and towards the loud and colorful circus yard only a few blocks away. "Haly's Circus isn't stopping anywhere near Amity and the week it's just the next state over, we'll have exams!"

"How do you know that?" The two reluctant friends asked.

Danny shrugged. "I did some research and a little bit of math."

Sam and Tucker gave each other looks.

"We're missing something. He doesn't do research or math unless there's a deeper meaning." Tucker concluded. Sam nodded in agreement.

Danny smirked. "And you'll find out the deeper meaning when we get there."

The raven-haired teen frowned for a minute and mumbled "If he gets there on time, that is…"

"What was that, Danny?"

"Nothing, Sam~!"

* * *

"So… This is where you grew up?" Kaldur asked the youngest of them all as they walked around the circus ground. Dick nodded at the older boy, looking at everything in glee and pointing at the long train. "Yep! I was born in one of those train-cars over there."

"I find it funny _we_ were part of the circus one time and you managed to hide everything." Megan said, referring back to the mission she, Red Arrow, Connor, Artemis, and Dick went on when everyone but Wally had no idea who the Boy Wonder was behind the mask. It only took defeating Vandal Savage but Batman finally let him lose the mask.

Dick smiled. "It was hard but I managed."

"Obviously." Wally muttered sarcastically. Dick elbowed him in the ribs with a smirk.

"So, what are we going to do… Or what?" Artemis asked.

Dick wore the grin he usually wore when he pranked his mentor and was about to get in trouble for it. He gestured for the Team to follow him and began jogging towards the circus tent. His friends followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" Kaldur asked.

Dick grinned. "I want you to meet someone! Come on!"

* * *

Danny was practically bouncing, to his friend's amusement. He just kept looking at everything with interest and muttering to himself about things that didn't make sense to them. They were thrilled (and amused) to see him act like a five-year-old when he hadn't been able to act his age in _so long_ because of ghost attacks but they were confused by what the circus meant to him.

Danny looked at his watch before grabbing his friends again and pulling them towards the circus. "Come on, I want you to meet someone!"

"Who are we meeting?" Tucker asked, astonished.

"You'll find out! Come on, come on, _come on_!" Danny urged impatiently. They could feel his ghostly strength kicking in as they were dragged. Some people gave the three teens, one of whom was dragging the other yelling two, but the three friends shrugged off the glances. They were used to the stares because of good ole Amity Park.

The Ghost Boy dragged them into the circus tent and looked around. Sam looked at her own watch. "Danny, if we're here to watch the show, we have a whole 'nother hour till it starts. And your parents said we had all day until we had to go back to the hotel!"

Danny waved her off. "I'm looking for someone. He said he'd-"

"DANNY!"

The ebony-haired boy was tackled by another ebony-haired boy. Danny shook his head before looking at the figure that had tackled him. A bright smile overtook his face. "Dickie!"

"Huh?" Sam and Tucker muttered. Another group of teens ran up and looked at the scene, astonished.

"What's going on?!" Zatanna questioned her friend atop the Ghost Boy.

The two boys laughed at each of their friend's expression, still in a tangled mess of limbs on the ground.

"We did good." Danny finally said. The boy on top of him nodded in agreement.

As the other teens looked the boy's closer as they got up from the ground, they saw they were _identical_ in looks and frame.

"I-I'm confused…" Raquel muttered, looking between the boys.

Placing their fists on their hips and smiling cheekily, the two boys stood like Superman next to each other.

"I'm Dick!" The Boy Wonder said over-dramatically.

"And I'm Danny!" The Ghost Boy continued.

"And we're twins that were separated when we were nine because our parents died and this is the first time we've seen each other physically in years!"

"WHAT?!" Each group of friends screamed as the two boys laughed. The only one who didn't seem _too_ surprised was Wally.

"We're twins!" They repeated, dropping the stance and nudging each other, snickering.

"Since when did you have a twin?" Tucker asked his friend. Danny laughed. "Since I was born, Tuck! Hence the twin thing."

"Dick, I knew you had a twin but I didn't know you still had contact with him!" Wally said accusingly.

Dick waved him off. "Calm down, Wally. There was a year I didn't have contact with Danny. I tried hacking the place where the files of his adoption were but Joker bombed it before I could get the records and Bruce had no idea who adopted my twin."

"All I had to do was ask my adopted mother who adopted Dick, and then I looked up Mr. Wayne's number on the internet. It was extremely simple." Danny said, chuckling.

"Did you say 'hack'?" Sam asked Dick. The Team paled behind him.

"He's in the hero business." Danny explained.

The two groups of friend's eyes bulged out of their head.

"You told him?!" Wally asked his best friend, astonished.

Dick nodded. "Yeah. Danny's in the hero business too."

Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes. "Saw that coming…"

The two laughed again. Danny, eyes sparkling, turned to his twin. "Hey, wanna go for a fly?"

Dick nodded and the two called the halo forth.

All the Team members almost had a heart attack while Sam and Tucker's mouths dropped open. Dick turned to his friends sheepishly. "I'll explain when I get back…"

Danny hid his laughter behind his hand before Dick shot through the roof of the tent. The Ghost Boy mumbled an 'oh, no you don't' before taking off after his twin. Both left laughter echoing in the tent.

The nine teens stood in the tent silently before Tucker asked "So… Anyone up for some food?"

* * *

**That was one of the easiest endings I've ever had to do. XD**

**Kadzait: Nice...**

***continues smiling like an idiot***

**Thanks to these people for favoriting and/or following: ****_Chalylene Do'rea, DaughterOfTheSea1, FanFicAddict823, FlopsytheStingyDingo, Freerunner4427, Ladnik, Oracleshadow, Poohbearmorris, Starlockies, Alien Who Writes Good Stuff, Astroshadow, Fantasiedreamar, Funkyferret, Greaser7, Kitkatkate2008, Poison59, Terfa, Tigergirl1723, BloodBlossom88, BringbackDannyPhantom, DEMONKING41, DreamweaverAki, Good Witch of Babble, KainVixenheim, KazeChi, Lilo'nSpidey, Mary Elrondile, Ms. awesome. 562, Ninuhuju, Rory Finley, Skiing-girl, Girlxfire, and Hitomi-tama._**

**Kadzait: That's a lot of names...**

**I know...**

**Reviews:**

**KainVixenheim: Glad you enjoyed this~! XD Hope you like the ending! And you spelled 'turmoil' correctly, don't worry bout it! :D**

**Anonymous: I love Dick/Danny brotherly fluff! XD**

**Alien Who Writes Good Stuff: Glad you like! And you asked me to write it for you so YEAH! Hahaha! And I call everyone "guy" or "dude". (Kadzait: Another weird quirk of hers...) I know you're a girl! XD**

**IWasNeverReal: Hahahaha! Thanks! XD**

**BringbackDannyPhantom: Bruce is fast at a lot of things. Adopting kids is one of those things. XD (Remember... Six kids in the comics. XD)**

**Ninuhuju: Well... You're good at predicting stuff. XD**

**Guest of Honor: CHILL, IT'S ONLY A TWO-SHOT! Heheheheheheh. I have no idea why you kept yelling.**

**Guest(1): I agree with your logic totally! (Kadzait: Which is saying something cause she hates logic. Me: Shut up.)**

**SomeItalian: Glad you like it! And that would've been funny, if I had done it... XD Sup Andy!**

**Danica: TIS FINISHED! XD**

**Fantasiedreamar: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! XD**

**Guest(2): Tis updated! :D**

**BloodBlossom88: I'm glad you're checking out my stuff! XD Hope you enjoyed the new chappie! XD**


End file.
